


Waifu Material

by TurkeyzHoe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Long Shot, One Shot, and chat doesnt understand ?, marinette acts like a typical waifu, practically crack, weeb warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyzHoe/pseuds/TurkeyzHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weeaboo civilian is akumatized and starts transforming people into anime stereotypes-including Ladybug being turned into an absolute waifu.</p>
<p>(prompt from runa-storm on tumblr, I HIGHLY encourage other people to write on this prompt since I am not the best writer and this became crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waifu Material

'Okay...how was it he spelled his name again?' The student wondered, scratching different ways to spell out his bully's first name in his Death Note he bought off of Aliexpress. 

"Frederick!"

Freddie looked up from his notebook to see his now pissed off teacher glare at him.

"I said to read the next passage!"

Freddie stood up from his desk located next to the large window of the class with his book in hand.

"Why...why are you standing up?"

No mere humans would understand Freddie's superior otaku ways of life.

Zeke, the student sitting in the back of the classroom began mocking him.

"He's too busy drawing his weird Chinese porn!"

"Anime is Japanese!" Freddie retorted, before sitting down in an overdramatic and flustered manner. 

"What a freak..." 

The boy turned his head to the desk next to Zeke. And there sat Vanessa...beautiful, mysterious Vanessa, who had just called him a freak. He would be bothered by it but he knew she was just a tsundere, she couldn't help it! Deep down, he knew Vanessa secretly liked him.

After the bell rang, Freddie took out his bento and chopsticks to eat his lunch. He took out his retainer, folded a napkin around it, and put it in his bag. Before he could even eat a bite, Zeke slammed his hand on his desk.

"Eating in the classroom? The fuck's wrong with you? Got no friends to sit with in the cafeteria?"

Vanessa sat atop a desk in front of the two, chewing her gum as she lifted her leg to shove off the bento from Freddie's desk.

"O-Oi!" Freddie was pissed now. Ye be warned.

"Oy? Who says that?" Vanessa scoffed, "I was being considerate, your sweat was going into the food," She giggled mockingly at him.

Freddie couldn't believe how much she was disrespecting her senpai. But again, he knew she was just too embarrassed to reveal her feelings to him, the reason why she hasn't confessed with a note yet.

"That damn Zeke!" Freddie growled to himself.

"I'm...still here you know."

"Damn it! How does he know what I'm thinking!" 

"You're speaking out loud."

Freddie grabbed his bag and bolted out of the classroom, naruto style. 

He ran off campus, not caring about ditching the rest of the school day. He grabbed his Inuyasha scooter he hid behind some bushes and scooted his way home, hatsune miku playing in his earbuds. No one knows good music anymore.

Once he got home he grabbed some pocky from his pantry and locked himself in his room. All of his waifus on posters on every wall, waiting for him to greet them.  
"Hello waifu-chan #1" Freddie kissed the half naked anime girl poster, and continued his way down each poster. He looked around his room; figurines, manga, anime dvds, and fake swords taking up the space except for one area, that was reserved for his lovely Vanessa. He got the idea for the game Yandere Simulator to have a shrine of the girl. 

"Why don't you love your senpai, Vanessa?" He asked a picture he drew of her with huge bobbies and cat ears. 

"So disrespectful to me when I'm only so nice...you don't think you owe me?"

Hawkmoth felt Freddie's despair and was a bit reluctant to send out a butterfly but hey, it was a slow week. The butterfly had to go through the house vent to get to the room because Freddie had no windows or anything that revealed sunlight in his room. The butterfly flew into Freddie's cat ears as he was about to place them atop a life size Rei Miyamoto cutout, interrupting this action as he stood in shock before Hawkmoth began to speak. 

"Frederick...have Vanessa be yours by doing me a favor, bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Freddie looked down at his body as a Japanese schoolboy uniform appeared before he put his cat ears on and smiled evilly.

 

"Marinette! An akuma!" Tikki yelled through a mouthful of cookie, pointing at a flying human outside near the Eiffel Tower from their balcony.   
Marinette hurriedly put her notebook filled with designs down and stood.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

"Kyaaaaaaa~!"

A girl grasped at the short skirt of the schoolgirl uniform she was wearing as Frederick used his magical girl wand to blow wind to lift it up.

"Ugh we got a real pervert." Ladybug groaned.

"Mew don't say, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir jumped into the scene, crouching as he waited for his partner to give instruction.

"I think the akuma is in his wand, aim to grab it while I get the girl."

Chat nodded before using his staff to jump off the building. Ladybug swung down to the girl and covered her from the villain. 

"L-L-L-Ladybug! Please! Don't hurt Frederick-Sama! H-He means well!" 

"What?" Ladybug scrunched her eyebrows at the girl.

"Watch out!" Chat warned the girls as he was slammed next to them.

Chat covered the girl as Frederick let a burst of energy through his wand toward the group, hitting Ladybug.

"Are you alright?" Chat asked the girl who's face was red, tears gathering up at the corners of her eyes. 

"Y-You saved me! Ah-I don't have anything to offer..."

"That's okay! All in a hero's work-whY ARE YOU UNBUTTONING YOUR SHIRT?!"

"Eh?" The girl paused her actions, "I-I wanted to repay you-"

"S-STOP IT!" Ladybug screamed girlishly, pushing the girl aside. "Chat doesn't care about girls like that because...Chat...Chat is a good person! A-a-and...eep!" Ladybug squeaked and covered her mouth, her face going red.

"What is happening..?" Chat wondered, a bit disturbed at Ladybug's tone. (really disturbed)

"Ladybug!" Frederick called out from above, "be a good girl and bring your miraculous to your senpai, neh?"

Ladybug stood back in fear, not moving as the weeb got closer to them.

"Ladybug! Let's go!" Chat grabbed the heroine and used his staff to get further away from the villain.

"What's up with you? Why didn't you use your yo yo?" Chat asked the girl he held at his side whilst jumping across the air.

Ladybug stared down at the ground that was now far below them before squealing in fear and holding Chat closer to her, rubbing her chest on his arm.

"W-What?!" Chat's voice cracked before he stopped at the top of a building and separated himself from the girl, falling onto his butt and scooting away backwards.

"Chat..." Ladybug blushed and crawled on her hands and knees suggestively towards her partner, a bashful look on her face.

"I...didn't know you were so forward." She giggled while leaning in closer to the boy, "Taking me to a place where we're all alone...what were you planning to do with me?"

Chat squeaked and backed up some more before she jumped on top of him, kissing around his face.

"Ladybug! Stop thi-mph!"

The girl kissed him hard, her hands at his chest as he found that he couldn't breathe. He quickly pushed her off of him and sat up, coughing into his arm with his eyes wide open and face unbelievably red.

"Stop this!" He stood up, glaring at the girl that was now on her back, lying down on the building.

"Chat...was my first kiss.." She blushed into her hand while staring up at him. "I want Chat to be my first...for other things too.." 

The last thing Chat saw was Ladybug squirming with a red face before he fainted.

 

 

Chat groaned as he woke up, the smell of chocolate chip cookies in the air being enticing enough for him to open his eyes. He squinted at the brightness of the room he was in before he opened his eyes completely, pink surrounding his sight. He sat up and looked around, recognizing Marinette's room from when he came to practice his gaming skills with her. What was he doing here? 

"Oh Chaaat~!" 

Chat looked down to see a figure slowly rising from the trapdoor into the room and immediately went to lie down and pull the sheets over his head at the sight.

"Chat! You're so mean! And to think I made you cookies..."

Marinette was slowly climbing up the ladder to her bed whilst she was pouting, being careful as to not drop the tray of freshly made cookies.

"Ladybug what are you wearing?!," Chat's groan was muffled from being under the blanket. Marinette placed the tray of cookies down before pulling the blanket off of Chat Noir. The boy choked at the sight now being up close.

"You don't like it? I was thinking of you when putting this on..." Marinette adorably pouted. She was in a frilly apron with her hair down and messy, a handmade ladybug mask for her identity's sake, and underneath the apron...

"I hand-made these myself you know!" The girl turned around to show her undergarment,"do you know how hard it is to make neko panties? I bared through with it knowing that...,"she blushes while looking back at chat over her shoulder,"that it would satisfy your needs."

Chat thought he would faint again but decided to play it cool and just eat a cookie (ignoring the fact his face was as red as a beet). 

"Who's room is this?" 

"I-well, you see.." Ladybug got flustered before snapping and pointing, "Marinette's a good friend of mine! A-and she's out of town! So, I doubt she'd be upset over you needing to rest here! Hahah!"

"Right...anyways, not that I hate this side of you, but how are we gonna get to that Akuma?"

"You mean Frederick-Sama?"

"Dear god don't say that"

"Should...should I call you that," Marinette fidgeted.

"What does that even mean?" Chat asked.

Marinette giggled and leaned over Chat on the bed, whispering it into his ear.

"I would call you my master."

Chat covered his heated face with both his hands and moved away from her advances, Marinette crawling closer to him. 

"Would that...make you pleased—"

"Stop that!" Marinette flinched "Stop acting like I'm the reason to live or something...I never thought I'd say this but I miss you calling me roadkill over all this! Because it's not you!"

Marinette stood on her knees in shock, staring at Chat through her mask.

"Please I just...wanna get rid of this akuma."

"But...," Marinette's voice was small,"I can't do that to Frederick-sama. I don't wanna be punished."

Chat looked away from Marinette, a bit of a red flush to his face from the thought of himself "punishing" her. 

"I do have an idea, you just have to listen to me." Chat grumbled, looking off to the side. 

Marinette vigorously nodded her head and sat down politely on her knees, sitting up straight and staring at the boy in front of her determinedly. Chat's breath was taken away for a hot second on how adorable she looked at that moment but cleared his throat before stating his plan.

"For you to not be punished...let's switch Kwami's for this akuma, we can switch back afterward. I can use the lucky charm and I'll be responsible for getting the akuma, and you won't have to get worried about Frederick."

Chat knew his plan was a bit extra but he didn’t want his lady to be uncomfortable since it could risk her not doing her job correctly or her not going with the plan.  
Marinette stared at Chat for a while, her face shocked before tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and her face flushed.

"L-Ladybug! Are you okay–oof!"

Chat was pushed back onto the bed with Marinette's arms wrapped around his neck, her head rubbing against his chest.  
"Chat is so..kind and thoughtful! Please," she interrupted herself by looking up at him with her big blue eyes,"...let me repay you."

Chat stammered out nonsense and started to hyperventilate a bit while Marinette started to lean closer toward him, her chest that was practically in full view from his angle rubbing against his and her face red. His partner's eyes half closed and her glossy lips slightly puckered. Before her lips would meet his, a small red blob ran into Marinette's lips, stopping her actions.

"T-Tikki," Marinette muffled with her Kwami's little hands blocking her lips.

"Chat has a good plan Ma—Ladybug!" Tikki saved herself,"switch your earrings with his ring! It's the best we can do!"

Chat stared at the interaction between the two, a bit distracted over Marinette still straddling his body.

"Chat! Nice to meet you, I'm Tikki!"

Chat went out of his daze before shaking the tiny Kwami's hand with his finger.

"Ladybug, you should get another mask while Chat takes off his transformation."

"Y-yeah!" Marinette got off of Chat and hurriedly climbed down the ladder. 

By the time Marinette grabbed the mask, Tikki was there to grab it from her before flying back up to the bad to give it to chat after he de-transformed. Chat climbed down the ladder, a bit anxious over the fact that both him and Ladybug were out of transformation. And over the fact that he was only wearing pajama bottoms from earlier before he transformed as Chat.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg!"

The two Kwami's were hugging each other tightly and squeaking in happiness. Tikki pulled away first, letting Plagg know the plan before the two went back to their holders who were about to switch their miraculouses. 

"So..what's your Kwami's name?" Marinette smiled softly, moving her finger to softly pet Plagg’s head.

“This is shitlord. He's a glutton and obnoxious, but I am able to deal with him.”

Plagg pretended to cry and hugged Marinette’s face before wailing, “please be my holder instead, he barely even feeds me!”

Marinette doted on the little kwami as Adrien rolled his eyes, knowing that he gives that lil shit the FINEST of camembert cheeses.

“Okay let’s just get this started already,” Adrien grumbled, taking off his ring and handing it to Marinette as the girl took off her earrings. Adrien was glad he’s had his ears pierced, or else his plan wouldn’t have been as convenient.

“Ready?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette hummed a yes and nodded in a determined fashion. Adrien’s ring didn’t look too bad on her.

“TRANSFORM ME!” 

 

 

“Oh Ladybuuug, Chat Nooiiiiir, follow your master’s orders and give me the miraculouses!”

“Not a chance!” a yell could be heard. Frederick turned to see what actually almost gave him a boner right then and there.

“I don’t think this fits right…” the new Chat Noir squirmed, pulling at the suit on her chest and messing with her cat ears.

“D-Don’t do that! That creep is already staring at you!” Adrien in his Ladybug suit protectively stood in front of her to stop the villain from staring.

“Gross..” Adrien shivered, seeing the creepy grin that Frederick had on his face.

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but Chat Noir, be a good girl and come over here, neh? Bring your miraculous to your senpai.” Frederick used a “come here” finger motion whilst using his wand to beam a light towards them. 

Marinette and Adrien jumped out of the way, Marinette unnecessarily yelling nya as she did so.

“You know you don’t have to always be in a crawling stance as Chat, right?” Adrien yelled as they kept dodging hits from his wand, “Distract him while I get that wand!”

Adrien moved an entirely different direction that Marinette, but luckily the villain didn’t notice cause his perverted eyes stayed on her leather-covered body. Marinette waited till another hit of the wand’s power was aimed at her before she pretended to get him, exaggeratedly falling over.

“Come here Chat! Satisfy me and give me the miraculous!”

Marinette sat up and smiled flirtingly at him, “Why don’t you come over here, Frederick-sama?” she winked and giggled. She bit the claw of her pointer finger and slowly moved her legs as she sat, Frederick stopping everything and not believing that all his weeb dreams were about to come true. Adrien saw everything from the top of a separate building, not knowing whether to drool over his partner in his suit or to beat the shit out of this nerd. He chose the latter of the two.  
Adrien used the yoyo to swing onto the flying otaku, Frederick screaming as he did so.

“DON’T RUIN THIS FOR ME” Frederick aimed his wand at the hero on his back. Adrien grabbed onto the want as the beam was released, aiming it towards a random direction so as it would not hit him. He then tried to snap the wand, but it wouldn’t break off.

“Get…OFF OF ME!” Frederick elbowed the hero off of his back, and heading toward the female heroine.

Marinette shivered at the sight of the akumatized villain flying towards her and stood up, “Try to catch me!” she yelled as she used her baton to jump onto a different building and began the cat-and-mouse chase.

‘Chat…please think of something,’ Marinette thought desperately.

“LUCKY CHARM!” 

Adrien threw his yoyo in the air only to then catch…a rope? 

“What am I supposed to do with thi-WHOA EVERYTHINGS IN BLACK AND WHITE”

Adrien looked at the city that now had no color to it and saw his partner running from Frederick, the two of them the only sight being colored in a ladybug print. He looked back at his rope, the item’s color matching with them.

“So that’s how Ladybug does it…cool!”

Adrien smiled widely and ran toward the two, a plan running through his head. Marinette ended up running to a dead end, a wall too high for her to climb and the only way out being where Fredrick was blocking her escape.

“Now…be a good little girl and just give me the miraculous!”

“HEY FUCKASS”

Frederick turned to see Adrien throw a lasso tied rope toward him, but moved out of the way so it wouldn’t capture him. With a loud screech, Marinette fell heavily to the floor, her body bound by the rope and unable to move out of its position. 

Both boys stopped and stared as she squirmed in the rope, a deep blush on both their faces.

“L-Chat! I didn’t mean-“ Adrien stammered out, but he had to remember the task at hand. Forcing himself to look away from his tied up partner, he turned to see the villain still distracted, shoving his hand in his face to cover him nose bleed.He threw his yoyo at the villain, grabbing the wand to ensure it wouldn’t be used at him.

“Hey! Give it BACK!” Frederick reached out a shaky hand covered with blood from his nose.

“IT’S HIS EARS! GET HIS CAT EARS!”

Adrien heard his partner and hurriedly tackled the villain after throwing the wand away from them and towards Marinette, and yanked off the cat ear headband.

“NO, STOP!”

“CATACLYSM!!” Marinette reached her claws for the wand and destroyed it.

Adrien rather calmly walked toward his partner, not worried about the villain anymore since he didn’t have a weapon.

“All I wanted…was for her to love me…” Frederick slumped to the ground, absolutely powerless.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked his partner, untying the rope from her body.

“Y-yeah…” Marinette blushed from how close they were. “H-Hey, before you fix everything…how do you...feel about me?”

Adrien flinched, a bit red in the face as he stared into Marinette’s blue eyes through her mask. It wasn’t like she would remember anything after all of this.

“I…” their faces inched closer, “ I…don’t want to take advantage of you. And I don’t want to tell you this way, none of this is the real you.”

Adrien pulled himself and the rope up off of the ground before snapping the headband in half, and using his yoyo to catch the butterfly that arose from the accessory. What came out afterward was a white butterfly flying away from them. Tossing the lucky charm in the air, he shouted “Miraculous Ladybug!” as thousands of ladybugs flew across the city, undoing the damage that the akuma had done.

“Where am I?” He heard two voices simultaneously ask. He turned to see his lady and the villain look confusedly around them. 

“…Chat?” Marinette asked her partner wearing her suit. 

“A-ARE YOU LADYBUG?” Freddy stammered, his face red at the superhero’s costume switch up with her partner, “I’M A REALLY BIG FAN AND I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD LIKE TAKE A PICTURE OR SOMETHING.”

Marinette slightly winced at the fan’s unnecessary yelling, but before she could answer her ring started to beep.

“I-I’m sorry I really don’t have time! Some other time, I gotta go!” 

Marinette went by her partner’s side, “What do we do? How do we switch our kwami without knowing our identities?”

“Aren’t you friends with Marinette? We can just go back to her room since you said she was out of town or something.”

“R-RIGHT! HAHA SILLY OL’ ME!” Marinette nervously laughed, but was glad that even under the akuma’s influence she hid her identity.

“And you and I wore masks before we transformed, so even after we transform our identities will be hidden.”

Adrien’s earring beeped a second time before he grabbed Marinette’s hand, “We need to go!”

The two heroes sped across the city to Marinette's balcony, the girl crouching and opening her trapdoor for the two of them to quietly sneak into her room. Even if Chat thought she was out of town, her parents were still downstairs working in the bakery. 

"Okay, ready?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, is there any chance there's food here for my kwami so I can go home afterward?"

Marinette hummed and scanned her room, spotting a plate of cookies by her bedside. 

"Huh, that's weird. When did these get here?" she mumbled and sat at her bed, nibbling on a cookie and not seeing Adrien's face get red at his memory of Ladybug's behavior towards him not so long ago. "Well, you and your kwami are welcome to these if you want. Let's take off the transformations now."

"Detransform me!" The two both exclaimed. 

With two flashes of light, the partners were about to trade their miraculous, but stopped at the sight of the other.

"W-WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS" Marinette stammered. The boy didn't answer, being red and flustered at the sight of his partner in her apron and underwear again. Marinette noticed she felt a breeze around her before she hesitantly looked down at her own clothes.

"STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERT!"

Marinette grabbed her blanket and rolled in it to become a burrito, hiding her red face and practically bare body from her partner.

 

She yanked off the ring and stuck out an arm from her burrito blanket shield.

"T-TAKE IT AND GO"

"B-but my kwami needs more energy!" Adrien stammered.

"LEAVE THE EARRINGS HERE TAKE A COOKIE AND GO!"

Adrien didn't talk back as he took off the earrings and left them on the dresser, taking a cookie, and moving up to the balcony through her trapdoor. Marinette didn't care that he had to transform up there as she threw her blankets and mask off of her, and hurriedly putting on her earrings.

"Marinette! Chat Noir was a great Ladybug! He managed to save everyone!"

Marinette groaned in response to the small kwami as she looked though her drawers for a t-shirt.

"You know what I wanna do, Tikki? Forget. Forget today even existed."

Meanwhile, Plagg was finishing up his cookie on the balcony while Adrien leaned against his hand as he sat on the ground.

"Y'know, that girl makes a better Chat Noir than you do. And she can make some pretty good cookies."

Adrien rolled his eyes and transformed, a look of betrayal in the eyes of his kwami as he was not able to get a last bite in of the delicious dessert.

"Nothing happened today. Absolutely nothing," Chat mumbled to himself before using his staff to leave Marinette's balcony.


End file.
